It is desired to provide an improved integrated form including a multi-use label and a concealed document. Such a form would be advantageous in that a user could print the concealed document and multi-use label at the same time and on the same sheet so that the concealed document and multi-use label are readily available at the same time, and so that the concealed document and multi-use label are not separated prior to use.